Platoon Leader
by Ronin201
Summary: The Osean Marines come in to recapture the Futuro Canal in the wake of the air assault by the Allied air forces to ensure the valuable oil refineries there are kept safe. Platoon-level infantry combat oneshot. All respective owners of material within retain their rights


**_A/N: So while I continue to march forward with my main stories, I keep getting all these oneshot ideas. This particular one came from the notion that Futuro couldn't have been hit from the air then left alone. It's facilities are probably so valuable that a ground force would be required to go in. A heavy part of this is based on realistic speculation, especially since Ace Combat Zero has a big time gap between Campaign 4101 and the next mission over Solis Ortus (which could easily allow for an amphibious op). I left the source of the Belkan reinforcements mildly ambiguous on purpose :P_**

_Platoon Leader_

_April 25, 1995_

_OFS Bana City_

"Be seated, everyone." 2nd Lieutenant Calvin Wisner said as he looked over his four squad leaders and platoon sergeant. The NCOs sat down as their CO approached the tactical map of one of the Futuro Canal's oil refineries.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you've gotten plenty of sleep because we're going to be spending some serious time pouring over the details of this morning's operation to retake the Canal." He said, suppressing a yawn himself.

As he rapped his knuckles against the chart, he couldn't help but think about the overall situation. Throughout the ship, there had to be at least a dozen other rooms in this current state, filled with battle-ready marines whom were probably either still greener than the grass or veterans of past conflicts, though there'd been few fights before this.

The plan he was to give centered around the ideas of heliborne assault making way for a landing. The spearhead force of Marines that Calvin's platoon was with would arrive in Sea Knights under the support of OMC AV-8Bs and AH-1s, with further backup heaped on by F/A-18Cs from the Kestrel Carrier Battle Group. A landing force with the heavier equipment: Abrams, LAVs, and AAVs would land on two separate beachheads on either side of the canal. The Belkans had launched a small-scale counteroffensive by rushing in reinforcements to make things hard for the assault force. Bastards had done it in a real sly way too, Wisner thought, using civvie cargo ships to come from the northern part of the area and the oil facilities as shields. They'd have to be dislodged the old-fashioned way.

"So first and second squads will maneuver to capture these buildings near the destroyed ECM antennas while third and fourth squads will move to capture the administrative buildings and one of the major pumping stations. First Platoon will be pressing towards the oil storage tanks here once we secure the pumping station and ensure oil isn't flowing and thus the Belkans cannot use the refinery as any kind of weapon." He went on, tracing a line towards a red, square-shaped building with a large pipe sticking from its side.

"Most of the enemy forces we'll encounter are mechanized infantrymen thanks to the airstrikes yesterday, but recent reinforcements appear to be of the heavy armored type. The higher ups cannot emphasize enough that we need to watch our fire to avoid damaging equipment to the point it can't be used. The Belkans will most likely try to dig in near the equipment to protect themselves. It's for this reason that supply will be dispersing tear gas grenades amongst squad leaders and grenadiers." He added. The man looked at his platoon sergeant, a thin man with a face that was always slightly red known as Eugene Kucklin.

"I'll be riding with third and fourth while the Staff Sergeant goes with first and second. We'll stay close to an RTO so we can keep comms open. We won't be going in with full packs, due to the close proximity of resupply. Our landing zone, is LZ X-Ray, and part of the platoon will be tasked with keeping a perimeter around it. The other half of the company, including the heavy weapons platoon, will have LZ Yankee, which will serve as a secondary LZ for us. Vice versa goes for them and X-Ray." He added. The man looked around for any uncertain looks.

"There's not much more for me to add, other than good luck. Trust your instincts and your training. Remember that the Belkan army is a formidable foe, but they can be beaten. We takeoff in a little over two hours, so get your squad fed, briefed, and readied." He concluded. The room was brought to attention before the sergeants tidied up the room enough left. The only one who stayed behind was Staff Sergeant Kucklin.

"We'll be dropping into some pretty exposed terrain, sir." He observed.

"Can't be helped in this part of the world, most of Sapin is flat. And the helicopters need flat terrain if they're to deploy us as quickly." He replied, not much more enthusiastic about the location of their LZ.

"I still trust you'll be okay with leading first and second squads?" He said, aware the assignment was somewhat last minute.

"We'll have those buildings under our thumb, no problem sir." The senior NCO assured. Calvin nodded.

"Okay Kucklin, go ready up. I'll meet you in the mess." He said. The man nodded and took off so the officer could take down the map. Calvin watched the man go and looked back at the map as he took it down. He frowned and knew that the plan, as sound as it felt, would not completely survive being thrown into the fire…

* * *

The marine in charge of the armory handed Calvin his unloaded M16A2 assault rifle. The officer gave a thankful nod and moved on to get his ammunition. He was already loaded down with his Kevlar vest, helmet, goggles, water, a few MREs, various grenades, flares, medical supplies, his M9 sidearm and its ammo, maps, flashlight, compass, gloves and a gas mask with cartridges in case the Belkans got creative or the marines needed to employ their tear gas in close proximity. He received one 30-round magazine of 5.56mm bullets to put in his M16, and one for each of the four ammo pouches around his waist. His body took a brief time to adjust to the weight, but soon enough (specifically as he was in the hangar deck) he was carrying his gear with little conscious effort. He approached his Radio Telephone Operator (RTO), a bright-faced sergeant known as "Puldo". The man greeted him with a "morning, sir."

"Morning, Sergeant. Remember to just stick close to me; we'll need you and your radio." He told his RTO as the young man made sure his brand new M4 carbine was ready.

"You got it, El-Tee." He said with a fired-up grin as he placed the weapon's sling over his head and across his shoulders.

The lieutenant slung his M16 and casually walked across the hangar deck the men were in the state of purgatory now as they readied their weapons. He glanced towards the nearest aircraft elevator and heard the rumble of aircraft engines, probably the ship's AV-8B Harriers as they took off. He walked before the men of his platoon, broken down into its four 13-man squads. He glanced at his watch every few minutes between looks over his own gear. One particular place he kept an eye on was the inside of his helmet, where a picture of his wife, Tiffanie, and their baby daughter Hope resided. He set the Kevlar piece back on his dome and gave the watch another check. With a gulp he noted it was time.

"Second Platoon, fall in!" He barked with a steely expression.

The marine infantrymen stood up and scrambled to get final details on their equipment secured. He looked them over as they morphed into the picture of professional amphibious infantry.

"Okay everyone, I won't wipe your asses with all that gung-ho stuff, so just remember that I'm counting on you just as much as you are me. Let your training and infantryman's instincts be your guide, and keep your head on your shoulders. Let's show those bratwurst-sucking Belks why we're Osea's premier reaction force, Ooh-Rah?" He said.

"Ooh-Rah!" The men chorused back.

"First and second squads, follow the Platoon Sergeant in two single files. Third and fourth, you're with me; same drill." He added.

The man turned around and called for the marines to follow him. They ran towards some stairs that ascended all the way to a hatch which in turn led to the open air. Calvin lead the men up the stairs, out the hatch and onto the flight deck. The salty breeze went up his face and into his nostrils, but he was too preoccupied with the bigger matter at hand as he pulled down his goggles. Eight battle-ready CH-46E Sea Knights sat on the deck. As he led his platoon forward, Calvin glanced a look into the sky. AH-1W Super Cobras were orbiting above, waiting to escort the bigger machines to their landing zones. He reached one of the transport helicopters and stopped short of the ramp while most of his subordinates piled in. He went in before a pair of light machine gunners who would be the first down the ramp.

Both helos would be carrying over what they normally did in terms of marines. Calvin and Sergeant Weathers would be aboard one, while Staff Sergeant Kucklin and the Forward Air Controller assigned to their company would ride in the other. He hefted himself up the ramp and planted his rear in a seat, Puldo across from him. Outside, after the ramp closed, the engines increased in noise.

The Lieutenant held onto the forward grip of his M16 as the helicopter left the deck of the Wasp-class vessel with a deep beating of its rotors, front end dropper slightly lower than the rest of it. He glanced at the two M249 gunners nearest the ramp, who'd be the first out to provide suppressing fire. His mind was playing the proposed sequence of things over and over and over. A great many things could go wrong as Murphy's Law always fancied to say like the catchphrase of a small-town used car salesman on his public-access commercials.

Oddly enough, the atmosphere inside the cabin was relatively lighthearted, if not to combat the impending stress. The helicopter's crew had a boom box somewhere blasting Eddy Grant's "Electric Avenue" and he could see one of the gunners swaying and bobbing his head to the song as he kept his hands on his M2 machine gun. Beyond that the officer caught a glimpse of the dark blue ocean as it passed by below. The helicopter tilted to the left, prompting several marines to reach up and grab for something to hold onto. Calvin looked over his shoulder and out a nearby window. He got a glimpse of two Cobras in formation with the lumbering troop transports. He looked forward again.

"You okay, sir?" the man next to him asked, M16/M203 in his possession. The infantry officer glanced at the Corporal.

"As much as I love being in the Corps, I signed up to swim ashore in an AAV, not take a bumpy ride in a damn helicopter." He replied with a smile.

"Heard that, sir." The grenadier consoled.

The assault force flew to the desert west of the oil refinery before turning towards it. The orange-tinted water became orang-bathed sand as the morning sun began to rise higher, now over halfway above the horizon. The AH-1s were gone, now speeding ahead most likely. Calvin looked at the ramp again in anticipation. As he felt the CH-46 begin to dip down, he began uttering prayers. The gunners had their Brownings slewed all the way to their left in anticipation.

"Two minutes!" one of the crew yelled.

The helicopter slowed with the clack of charged weapons audible just under the engines. The ramp came down, revealing the sand below. It seemed almost eternal as the transport came towards the ground. The marines were on their feet, waiting until they got the signal. Each SAW gunner had his weapon's bipod deployed. There was a soft thump as the aircraft landed.

"Go go go!" one of the gunners ordered without pause.

The LMG handlers rushed down the ramp, Calvin and his RTO in hot pursuit. Calvin and Puldo followed the left man as he came around the side of the machine and hit the dirt a dozen or so feet on the Sea Knight's right flank. Calvin and Puldo then went to his right and nearly dove into the prone. More marines followed suit to form the firing line, trying to locate any form of incoming fire. But few could hear cracks; much less see any indication of near misses in the sand and wind.

Calvin kept his face close to his M16 as the departing CH-46 whipped up a mini sandstorm. It rose above them and drifted to the left before turning tail. The first thing he spotted was a nearby building, which was being chipped at by tracers from the Sea Knight as it retreated. He recognized it as an administration building of Horizon Petrol Incorporated. A few others of the same role were leaking smoke as Cobras circled above them like vultures. He glanced back as the second two Sea Knights came in further behind them. A sudden crack returned his eyes forward.

"Contact, eleven o' clock!" one of the riflemen reported.

The officer looked that way and saw several flashes from a three-story building. The M249 next to him cried out several rapid bursts. Calvin adjusted the barrel of his M16 to be pointed in the same direction as several other soldiers added to the firefight. Calvin looked for the nearest grenadier or squad leader.

"Sergeant, get your squad moving towards that building the Cobras chewed up and secure it! We need cover!" He barked at a man with the appropriate chevrons on his uniform, ensuring his orders were clear using hand signals.

The enlisted man nodded and began shouting, only to be drowned out as the second transport helicopters got airborne. The squad's SAW gunner fired another burst before getting up last to follow the squad. Calvin signaled third to provide cover until fourth had a better position to cover their run. He then took off with the squad, running until the squad hit the ground again. He instinctively looked back to make sure fourth squad was also moving. What he was distracted by nearly froze him completely.

One of the CH-46s had come under considerable fire as it took off, enough to which it seemed to be in mortal danger. The low bark of a machine gun, and MG3, created a flurry of sparks above the cockpit. He watched with horror as the CH-46 pitched away, oil-colored smoke coming from the base of its front rotor, and managed to limp only a few feet before falling into the terrain to the north of LZ X-Ray. As fourth squad hit the dirt again to provide cover for the last leg to the building, Calvin squeezed off a few rounds before following third again. He needed to report the incident. When they reached a few executive-type cars that sat before the building, the squad leader sent part inside and had the other stay with Calvin and Puldo to cover fourth as they came in. the lieutenant took the handset off Puldo's PRC 25 as he lifted up his goggles.

"Charlie 1-1 Actual, this is Charlie 2-1 Actual. We've got a Sea Knight down near LZ X-Ray, how copy?!" He shouted over the firing.

"2-1 Actual this is 1-1 Actual, we know, we know. Just concentrate on those buildings." The company commander, Captain Telly Krissel, assured.

Calvin looked towards the building the MG3 was in and settled his M16 atop the hood of the car. He pulled the trigger a few times at muzzle flashes and looked towards the other squad as it advanced again. He looked back and fired several more times as he spotted a figure in a window. His ears then picked up the sound of a diesel engine. The reinforcements that'd come were now bringing in their heavier weapons.

"Enemy light armor! Take cover!" He ordered as the trio of M113 APCs rolled into clear view, M2s atop them making quick bursts.

One of third's grenadiers launched an HE round from his M203. Calvin fired the last rounds in his magazine at the Belkan troops as they dismounted under the cover of their transports' smoke grenades. Another grenade was launched with the hope of nailing one of the M2 gunners, accompanied by several bursts of small arms. Calvin saw the first elements of fourth squad were arriving to take the structure. Their sergeant was directing them when his shin seemed to suffer a violent rupture. He collapsed with a scream.

The sergeant then huddled against the dirt, leg leaking red. The Lieutenant directed the M249 gunners to provide suppressing fire on their adversaries equipped with HK21s, then motioned to a man with a green tube on his back.

"Corporal! Get that AT4 over here and get one of those APCs!" He shouted to a fellow marine.

The man ran forward and dropped his M16 onto the ground, bringing the 84mm weapon to bear as Calvin ordered covering fire. He armed it and steadied the weapon on his shoulder for a second before squinting and aiming. With the APC on the far right centered up in the dissipating smoke, he fired, calling "rocket" as he did. The weapon burst forward and struck the M113. There was a quick flash and a burst of smoke from the M113.

In near unison, two marines and a corpsman went to tend to the sergeant. They carried him behind a car. Calvin loaded in a fresh magazine and joined them, having Puldo stay with the marine and his spent AT4.

"What's his status?" the officer asked.

"We can stabilize him sir, but we need to get him out as soon as we can!" the corpsman yelled as he exposed the wound.

"I'll get us a dust-off on the scene, just get him stabilized!" Calvin responded, taking off towards his RTO again, bullets snapping and whizzing all the while. The enlisted man handed him the phone.

"1-1 Actual, this is 2-1 Actual, we are under fire and we have wounded, we needed MEDEVAC, how copy?" He said.

"Roger that, 2-1 Actual, we've got dust-off inbound." The captain replied quickly.

Calvin hung up and looked back at the scene. The remainder of fourth had gone inside the building to take it, but had yet to leave the two-story structure. The Belkan reinforcements had taken up various positions, most joining their friends at the second building or near various pieces of ad-hoc cover. He spotted a man with an HK21 trying to set up near a small concrete sign. The lieutenant leveled his M16 and put two rounds into the man's helmet, pausing only a second to let the first impact. The first round hit the man's helmet and ricocheted, and the second hit flesh as the first rattled him enough to stumble back.

Fourth squad had another wounded man as they exited the building, and third had also suffered a causality. Calvin positioned them just inside the structure and waited for the UH-1 to appear. He heard the beating of rotors and saw an AH-1 appear first. The Cobra came to a hover for a minute, Gatling buzzing away at the source of incoming fire. It then salvoed a few rockets at the two other M113s. The utility helo was right behind, sweeping in just a dozen or so yards from the building. Calvin directed troops to get the wounded aboard while the Cobra and another suppressed the incoming. He ran towards a rifleman as the Huey's crew took over loading, pulling his goggles back down.

"Corporal Stamper, you're the next in line to Sergeant Galkon. You'll get your stripes when this is over." He said. The young man gave him wide eyes.

"Sir, I'm not qualified for that!" He protested. Calvin didn't even give patience a first thought as he grabbed the man's Kevlar vest

"Stamper, you're the squad leader now! Get your men to the top of that second building to provide overwatch so we can take the pump station! I need you to do that!" He instructed very firmly over the departing UH-1N. He looked the corporal in the eye with a dead serious look, and then man gave a jerking nod.

"Good, now we're going to advance on that building and clear it! Once up top you'll cover us as we take the pumping station. Make sure you keeps eyes on us and the refinery in case the Belkans try to launch more stuff our way. Understand?" He said.

"Yes sir!" the man replied as he took cover on the ground. Calvin planted himself near third squad leader, a Yuktobanian Osean known as David Vukoliv.

"Vukoliv, we're gonna advance the same way as from the LZ. I'll take the lead with fourth while you cover us! When we hit the dirt, bring your men parallel with us!" He said.

"Understood, sir!" the man replied between shots at the remaining Belkan troops.

Calvin joined Puldo and after a prologue of M203 shots, fourth squad began the sprint towards their second objective. They stopped near the burning M113s and mortally wounded enemy soldiers, allowing third to sweep forward. The second building's fire had died down from the initial assault, making the run easier (in a sarcastic sense, Calvin felt) as they approached the doors. Calvin spotted a figure behind the glass and fired his weapon from the hip several times, joined for a second by an M249 handler before he had to reload. Fourth squad lined up like a SWAT team on either side of the building's entrance. On command, a marine behind the lieutenant took out an M67 and left the line just far enough to toss it through the shattered glass. Calvin lowered his helmet's top towards the explosion and concussion before ordering the squad in.

"Half of you clear this floor and secure the lobby, the rest of you, with me!" He ordered, moving towards the stairs beyond the reception desk.

Calvin slowed his pace and kept his M16 at hip level as he went up the intricate spiral towards the second floor, boots pounding against the steps. The lieutenant raised his weapon higher and picked a hallway to move down. He could hear shouting further down, prompting him to line up the squad outside it. He listened and heard shouting as footfalls approached them. The man signaled the others to but on their masks, yanking out his own and sliding it on. He requested a tear gas grenade and felt the canister slapped into his hand. Calvin set his M16 aside and grabbed the pin of the M7 grenade. With a yank he threw the ring aside and lobbed it down the hall.

The canister bounded down the hall, releasing its contents with a soft hiss. There was a shout in the Belkans' native tongue as the marines rounded the corner, coming upon the enemy soldiers. Calvin saw one raise his G3 and dropped the man without hesitation. After two or more men fell, the others began to drop their weapons and succumb to the non-lethal substance. Several attempted to throw their hands up in surrender despite the overwhelming sensation. The Oseans held their fire and formed a corridor for them to pass through.

"Mach schnell! Mach schnell!" a private yelled, waving his M16's barrel down the hall. The enemy soldiers, hands still above their heads, ran down the passage without word.

"Tell em we've got prisoners coming down! Keep em in the lobby!" Calvin barked.

As the last man went down the stairs and into the hands of those in the lobby, Calvin led the others down the hall. As they were about to pass a door it seemed to gasp out bullet holes. Calvin stopped his men and motioned the SAW gunner forward. The man blasted the handle a few times, then the hinges, and watched as the weakened object fell out of place. Calvin tossed an M67 in and waited until a blast went off. With the LMG gunner laying down fire as he came in, the squad entered. Across the space, a meeting room, Calvin spotted a silhouette in Belkan fatigues rising up. He fired a three-round burst and stopped the enemy soldier.

"Clear!" one of the rifleman shouted. A few others echoed his sentiments.

Fourth squad cleared the rest of the building before being regrouped and repositioned. Two fireteams were set up on the second floor, facing the pumping station, while a third held the first floor to keep watch on the prisoners. Calvin and the fourth fireteam took up position on the roof to provide overwatch. Through a pair of binoculars, he spotted four tan shapes to the left of the building. They were Belkan Leopard 2 main battle tanks. Now they'd rolled out the big guns…

"Puldo, get on the horn and raise us some close air." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The man nodded, bringing his radio's mouthpiece to his face.

"Any station, this is Charlie 2-1, requesting air support." He said calmly. The man repeated the message again before going silent, then looking at his CO.

"Sir, we've got two Hornets. They want to talk to you." He said. Calvin reached back and knelt down to accept the radio. He hit the transmit button.

"This is Charlie 2-1 Actual, go ahead." He declared.

"Charlie 2-1 Actual, this is Leviathan Lead, flight of two. We've got weapons for the area. Name your target." A voice intoned.

"Roger that Leviathan, we have spotted a platoon of enemy tanks to our front, near the pumping station. Can you assist?"

"Roger that, FAC's trying to get eyes on. Keep your head down and we'll get back to you when we've got a good angle set up."

"Understood." Calvin said before hanging up. He waited until the radio crackled again.

"Okay 2-1 Actual, we're coming in. mark your position with an IR strobe." The pilot requested.

"Roger that Leviathan, standby…Puldo, activate the beacon." Calvin replied.

Puldo grabbed a small device on his web gear and flipped it on. The lieutenant waited a second before keying up the radio again.

"Leviathan, do you see us?"

"Roger, we see you. Standby…"

As the radio went silent, Calvin glanced back towards the tanks. They seemed in total ignorance of any potential threats…or maybe they were just trying to avoid drawing attention. Suddenly the tanks began to increase their volume. The farthest began to move, making a hook to the left, and the other tanks following it. Calvin watched as it slewed its barrel towards their position and fired He felt the building shake below him. He pulled the radio to his face.

"Leviathan, we're under fire here!"

"Roger, standby. Leviathan 303, bombs away." a familiar voice reassured.

The first F-18 passed over, a pair of Mk 83s falling from its pylons. The lead Leopard 2 was greeted by the first bomb and disappeared in orange and black. The guy to his left met the same fate. The same scene played out as the second Hornet swooped over. Calvin watched as the two fighter-bombers roared off into the blue sky, flares falling behind them.

"Good hits on targets, Leviathan, thanks for the assist." Calvin reported.

"Roger that, Leviathan is bugging out, Winchester on externals." The lead pilot replied as he and his wingman banked to the left, away from the action.

With the enemy armor knocked out, Calvin ordered third squad into action to take the pumping station. As they moved forward under cover, he switched his attention to first and second.

"Charlie 2-2, this is 2-1 Actual, what's your status?" He asked as the unit made the final run for the moment.

"2-1 Actual, we've secured our objective. We're holding until given further orders or indication that the landing force is inbound." Kucklin reported.

"Any casualties?"

"Two marines down and in critical condition. We sent em out on a Huey. Other than that a few minor injuries."

"Roger, maintain position."

As Calvin hung up the phone, he looked back towards the pumping station. His marines had closed in, and he spotted a man with an M203 put what he guessed was a CS round (hence the gas masks they wore) through a window, a fellow grenadier doing the same. Once again he went on the air.

"Charlie 1-1 Actual, this is Charlie 2-1 Actual, we are assaulting the pumping station, standby." He reported.

"Roger that 2-1 Actual, do you require assistance?" the captain replied.

"If we could get any Cobras, that'd be nice."

"I'll see what I can do, most of our rotor-wing assets are carving a clear beachhead for the rest of the MEU."

Calvin signed off and looked back at the pumping station. The entirety of third had gone inside and out of sight. He bit his lower lip as the moments ticked on. Finally a lone marine emerged, and Calvin raised his binoculars. The man appeared to be waving, and then flashing three fingers; it was the victory sign. Calvin smiled and raised his company commander.

"Charlie 1-1 Actual, the pump station is secure." Calvin reported. There was a happy pause before he got any response.

"Roger that 2-1 Actual, Bravo-Zulu."


End file.
